Fang and I
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Random one shots about our favourite couple, stuck on my mind. Updated whenever I can't update my other stories.
1. Oldest

**Hello readers – haha, if I have any – anyway, it's another story mostly about Fax, the only thing I write about. Hope you enjoy them…and read!**

~Chapter One~

"Can we go outside?" Nudge whined, itching to get out of her seat.

"Fine, but I'm in charge," I placed the plates in the sink.

"Why is she always in charge?" Fang complained, turning to me, his face annoyed.

"Because I'm the oldest." I told him simply.

"Yeah, by four months! And you never let me forget it!" Fang pointed out.

"It's not _my _fault that I was born first, it was just fate that I was chosen to be oldest." I said smugly.

"You weren't chosen to be oldest; it was just the way it happened!" Fang wouldn't go down without a fight. Just like me.

"Whatever, I'm in charge and you have to do everything I say." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Max, Fang, please act your age." Iggy stood between us.

"Says the one who likes…" I started.

"…blowing things up for a hobby." Fang finished for me.

"It's creepy how they do that," Iggy whispered to Gazzy. Gazzy giggled.

I looked at Fang, and we both nodded. We threw a pillow at Iggy and high-fived.

"It's even creepier when they do that," Iggy shook his head.

"Come on guys, let's go outside," Nudge said, clapping her hands, as if that would make us move faster.

I picked Angel up, who was still giggling at Iggy.

"Wow, the weather is sooo great! I can't believe the weather today is so fantastic! Oh my god, is that a daisy? I learnt how to make a daisy chain. Wait, I wanna make a daisy chain! Angel, I'll show you how to make a daisy chain. And we can wear them, and, and-" Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand.

"Give it a rest, why don't you?" He sighed.

I put Angel down who ran towards Nudge, who had already arrived at her favourite spot. Iggy whispered something to Gazzy, and they went off somewhere hidden by the trees.

"Why do I get a feeling that they're up to something?" I eyed Iggy and Gazzy before they disappeared.

"They're always up to something," Fang rolled his eyes.

Fang and I headed up to our usual spot – our secret spot, which we never showed the rest of the Flock – and sat down. We let the silence pass.

"I still can't believe we're free," Fang said after the silence.

"Yeah, well I think – no, I know – this won't be temporary. They're bound to find us sooner or later." I sighed.

"Max. Max. Max," he looked into my eyes. It was kind of getting intense. I held my gaze. "Don't worry, we're safe." I took my hand.

I looked down to my shoes. Wow, they're really…never mind. All I concentrate on was his hand in mine and the how _close _he was. He face was inches away from mine. Crap. "Well..."I started.

"Well, what?" He forced me to look at his face.

"Um...I...just…don't know how safe we are." I swallowed. Hard.

"We're fine." He whispered into my hair. I wrapped his arms around my waist.

This was getting out of hand. What should I do?

"Max, just forget about the Flock and our safety, and think about us." He stroked my hair, his fingers gentle. It was kind of soothing.

No, this must stop…but, his voice was so soothing and soft. Crap. Crap. Why does Fang do this to me?

Wait – us? Did he just say us?

"Us?" I asked suddenly, afraid.

"Yeah, Max. You know there's something between us. I know I had more than brotherly feelings for you. I think…I might love you." Fang whispered, right into my ear.

"What?" Fang snap out of this, you're talking nonsense. Is he?

"Max," he pulled my head to face his. He placed his forehead against mine. "I love you."

Whoa, did he…am I…? I think I'm having a nightmare…or a dream?

Suddenly he gently placed his lips onto mine. My mind blank, I couldn't think at all. All I smelt, saw, felt, heard and tasted, was Fang.

Mmmm, Fang.

What's happening to me? A few seconds ago we were just best friends, now we're, we're, I can't say it. We're _kissing. Me and Fang. _


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Hey guys, a little one shot I wrote, while I was MIA from Growing Up (read it) and yeah...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Just the Way You Are**

**Just the Way You Are**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

Fang looked beside him at the beautiful girl beside him. She sighed dreamily and kept her eyes on the night sky above them. They were on the roof, finally away from the kids long enough to have their alone time. Iggy and Nudge offered to look after Gazzy and Angel, and let Fang take Max out. Though they didn't know that they were so close. Fang had finally convinced her to relax for at least a while and let Iggy and Nudge handle it.

Max was oblivious to Fang staring at her, and continued to watch the stars. She had a faint smile, and that alone made Fang happy; that she wasn't worrying or stressing over the kids, like she usually did. It always made her look tired, and not as radiant as he would have liked her to be.

"The stars are so pretty from far away." Max breathed, not wanting to be so loud.

"Not as pretty as you." Fang whispered under his breath. He didn't think she heard him. But she heard him perfectly fine.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

Fang watched as Max looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in front of her and huffed. She turned and turned around, checking herself from every angle frowning, looking slightly irritated. She didn't notice Fang, her only concern was how she looked right now.

Normally, she wouldn't care - and she knew Fang wouldn't care - this was the one time she wanted to actually look _pretty_ and _nice_, a change from the blood stained and dirt covered faces and clothing they usually wore when they were on the run.

She twirled a curl of her hair around her finger, then pulled it down and let go, the curl straightening before bouncing back to its original state. Then she played with the hem of the dark blue formal dress and silver heels Nudge had forced her to wear for this special occasion. Max wasn't used to the short length of it; stopping just above mid-thigh, and wasn't sure if she should feel uncomfortable and exposed, or be proud of the long legs she owned. Nudge had urged her to show her legs off more often, and that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Then she studied the light make up Nudge and Angel had applied, and again frowned. She was pretty _with_ the make up, but her main worry was, did _Fang_ think she was pretty with or without it too?

Fang watched her, and could see her doubting herself and decided to put her doubts to rest. He silently walked up behind her when she turned away from the mirror and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're beautiful. Don't you dare doubt it." He told her. "With _and_ without dressing up."

She blushed, realising that he was there the whole time, but smiled anyway. She knew he didn't care.

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Fang held Max in his arms, where they lay on the couch watching the television absentmindedly. They both didn't really pay attention, but couldn't be bothered changing the channel.

The channel was set on a modeling show, which Nudge had switched it to, but ended up not staying to watch it and went off with Iggy.

Fang didn't particularly _want_ to watch it, in fact, he'd rather change the channel, but Max seemed to want to watch it, so he didn't ask to change it.

The girls on the show were skinny, tall, beautiful and perfect. Perfect, in the way they looked, modeled and behaved. Though Fang agreed that they weren't "ugly" he didn't find them attractive. They were too plastic. Too superficial.

He glanced down at Max, saw her eyeing her clothes. A pair of denim shorts and a loose t-shirt. She bit her lip; a habit of hers that she did when she was nervous or worried, then she glanced back at the tv. She wasn't _comparing_ herself to _them_ was she?

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He gave her his full attention.

"Do you ever think I need to be more..." She struggled for words. "...more, like them?"

Fang mentally shook his head. What was Max worrying about?

"No." He answered completely sure. "You're better than all of those girls put together. You're amazing just the way you are."

Max let out the breath she was holding. He was a keeper.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Max licked her dry lips and concentrated on the job at hand. She carefully squeezed the icing out of the icing tube she was holding. Iggy had trusted her to decorate the cupcakes he had baked for Angel's twelfth birthday - Angel had invited some of her friends from school - and now she sat on the counter, carefully and skillfully decorating the cupcakes.

"Wow, they look really great Max!" Nudge gushed from where she was lining the cupcake tray with cupcake patties. "Who knew you had any artistic talent!"

Iggy snorted from his side of the counter; where he was mixing all the ingredients together and spooning them into Nudge's lined trays. Max stuck her tongue out at both of them and turned back to the cupcakes.

But Fang ignored all this and couldn't concentrate on _his_ job, which was measuring the ingredients out, because of the beautiful girl across from him. More specifically that girl's lips. Max kept licking and bitting her lips in concentration, which distracted Fang. He couldn't help, discreetly glancing at her every now and then. He mentally sighed and focused on measuring the ingredients.

When the preparation of the cupcakes were finished, Iggy and Nudge stayed in the kitchen to put them into the oven, and Max and Fang retreated to the living room to wait.

They had barely sat back on the couch, when Fang couldn't hold it anymore and pressed his lips onto hers. Max was surprised at Fang's eagerness, but complied anyway.

He kissed her lovingly and passionately, as if his existence depended on it. He gently held her face in his right hand and her hip in the left.

Max pulled back after a few moments and laughed lightly. "Jeez Fang, it's like you haven't seen me in months."

Fang still held her in her arms and rested his head against hers. He was disappointed that she had pulled away, he wanted to keep going. Hell, he could've kissed her for the rest of the day if she let him. Instead he kept on holding her, until they smelt the sweet smell of baked cupcakes.

Max jumped up and grabbed his hands. "Come on, more cupcakes to decorate."

_When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

Max nervously opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Fang didn't even bother to hide his emotions, letting his eyes flew wide and his jaw drop to the ground.

"Well, what do you think?" Max bit her lip.

Fang was lost for words. "Amazing. Just amazing."

Max frowned. "You're just saying that."

Fang shook his head back and forth vigorously. "No, no I'm not. You look beautiful."

He couldn't stop himself from staring at Max's curvy figure, which was dressed in a figure-hugging red number. He walked up to her and moved a stray lock behind her ear. He put his hand under her chin, making he look into his eyes. "You look truly beautiful Max."

She smiled shyly and shook her head. "No."

Fang almost groaned in frustration. "Yes you are. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

_When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

Fang allowed himself a small smile, while he watched Max and the rest of the Flock attempt to skate across the ice. The Flock had convinced Max to go ice skating and after many "please"s and Bambi eyes from Angel, Gazzy, Nudge _and_ Iggy, Max caved. She was wary at first, that first step onto the ice was scary for her and eyed Nudge who had a natural talent as soon she learnt the basics. Now Nudge held Iggy's hand tightly and confidently led him around and around the ice rink. He held onto her tightly, but trusted her. Angel and Gazzy, weren't exactly as graceful like Nudge but, seemed to get the hang of it. Fang was surprisingly a good skater, and even trend around to try skating backwards. Max rolled her eyes. What a show off. He smirked at her, and zoomed back her. Nudge laughed at him and let go of Iggy to let him try himself, and joined Fang.

Max took the first glide and smiled, glad she didn't fall face first. Fang appeared beside her and skated slowly beside her, just in case if she fell. Within an hour, Max had the basics and couple of simple tricks in the bag and was confident, almost rivaling Nudge in talent.

Max zoomed past Fang; a blur of brown curly hair and laughter. Fang watched her as she sped past all the other skaters, laughing.

She moved to the very centre of the rink and tried doing a small spin, but fell on her butt. Fang rushed to her going to ask if she was okay, but she bet him to it.

"I'm fine!" She got up and circled Fang. Fang turned his head to watch her, and Max started going faster and faster. Then she took off laughing skating around the edge of the rink, around everyone. Her hair flowed behind her and she put her arms out, still laughing away.

Fang watched mesmerized, falling in love with her all over again. The rest of the rink, stopped and stared, watching Max. Max kept skating oblivious to the attention and glided round and round. Fang was pretty sure that every guy in the rink fell in love with her. He felt lucky to call her his.

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_


	3. Impossible

**Yes, yet ANOTHER one shot for my lovelies. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had my own Fang...**

**Impossible**

"Argh! You're impossible! You know that! Impossible!" Fang yelled.

"Fang we can't just go off and disappear off the face of the earth! People rely on us! The Voice-"

"Who cares about the stupid voice! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I give up! I don't want to save this damn world! I don't give a fuck about the stupid School and their scientists and their stupid 'save the world plan'! I want out!"

_Fang sure does say a lot to Max. And when he's angry. _Nudge thought. Iggy motioned to leave. Nudge grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room, and told Angel and Gazzy to stay in their rooms. It seemed that Fang and Max fought a lot these days, but this one was the biggest by far.

"Language Fang!" Max scolded even though she knew Angel and Gazzy wouldn't hear anyway.

Fang ignored this comment. "I am done. I hate this mission. I hate the Voice. And I'm done. I'm leaving."

"What kind if example would you be setting for the kids if left Fang? Huh? That it's just fine to leave if the going gets tough? That we can run from our problems?"

"Oh like you can talk. Who's the one who ran away when I kissed you at that cave? Who's the one who ran away when I kissed you at the dock? So don't tell me that I shouldn't run away."

Max crossed her arms and didn't say anything. Then suddenly Fang's face was dangerously close to Max's. His heavy breaths fanned her face. "Don't tell what I can and can't say, I'm eighteen now Max. My own person. I make my own decisions. And if want, I can leave."

Max lowered her voice to match Fang's. "Don't you _dare_ leave this family. You can refuse to complete our mission, but you are _not_ leaving this family."

They stared each other down for a few moments, then Fang stepped back. He stomped up the stairs, very unlike his usual movements and slammed a door. Max sat back down on the couch and rubbed her temples.

If she was completely honest with herself, she totally agreed with Fang. She didn't want to do this anymore. She was sick of the Voice, sick of the School; who always pop back up whenever they thought they had destroyed it. She was sick of this massive pressure to 'save the world'. She didn't even know _what_ she was saving it from. The Voice never told her straight up and she was sick of the bullshit it always told her. Maybe they should try having a normal life. Seem like a pretty good idea to Max.

She sighed softly. She didn't like fighting with Fang, but it seemed like they didn't see eye to eye anymore. She sighed once more.

After sitting silently on the couch, she decided to get to bed. She saw Fang's closed door, to his room; which he hadn't slept in for three years now. Despite how much the Voice disapproved of Max and Fang sharing a bed, they ignored it and went right ahead. Hell, they lost their virginities at sixteen.

Max got changed and climbed into her bed, and closed her eyes ignoring everything that had just happened and let sleep consume her.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang huffed and stared at his ceiling. He hadn't gotten any sleep and he'd been in his room for six hours now. He truly felt bad for what he said to Max during their fight. He didn't even mean half of it. Sure saving the world was a total drag, but at least he was by Max's side while doing it. Max probably was stressed due to the immense pressure given to her by the Voice and he wasn't exactly helping Max, by fighting with her nearly everyday. These days Max looked tired and worn out, and he felt bad for being one of the reasons that made her that way.

Fang made a snap decision and jumped out of his bed quickly. He crept out and shut his door quietly, and sneaked into Max's room. He saw her lean figure underneath her covers, sleeping on her side; her back to him. Seeing her calm state made Fang feel even more guilty.

He climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. He breathed in her scent and buried his face in her hair and then pressed his lips gently on her shoulder.

He felt her body tense; indicating that she was awake. She didn't relax - probably still angry at him - and turn to face him. She tried to keep her distance, but Fang wasn't having any of it. He pulled her closer and tighter to him and kissed her lips softly. "I am so sorry."

She relaxed a little, but not completely. She hadn't pulled away from him and he took this as a sign of encouragement.

"I am so sorry." He apologised, kissing her forehead. "A thousand times." He kissed her chin, then moved his lips to her neck, then to her shoulder, her collar, her other shoulder, murmuring his "sorry"s against her skin. She relaxed completely, but he knew it would take more than that.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for swearing at you. I'm sorry for always fighting with you. I'm sorry for making you so tired. I'm sorry for almost giving up on our mission, our Flock and most importantly, you. I'm staying for good and I'm never leaving you and I'm going to stick by your side during our mission, no matter how hard it gets. I love you and I want you to know that."

Max sighed. "I love you too."

Fang kissed her again, except with more passion and urgency making it get more heated. Fang's hands stayed on her hips, not going any lower, letting Max call the shots.

Max, all anger gone, removed Fang's clothing, as well as her's and pulled him closer to her, hitching her leg around his hips.

Fang knew what Max wanted - and he wanted too - and moved hands towards the front of her underwear.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Fang and Max had another huge fight last night, so try not to piss Max or Fang off." Iggy warned the younger kids.

Angel and Gazzy nodded.

"Fang's going to leave, isn't he?" Angel sniffed.

"I don't think so." Nudge answered, bitting her lip. "At least not for now."

Iggy kissed her forehead to comfort her worries. "Max would be pissed if he did."

Nudge and Iggy turned back to making breakfast and talking quietly so Angel and Gazzy couldn't hear.

"I heard Fang slam his bedroom door. He hasn't slept in there for _years_." Nudge breathed.

Iggy nodded. "I heard it too. That can't be a good sign."

"I'm really worried. It took _forever_ for them to get together, and now it might be over. This was exactly what Max was afraid of. Splitting the Flock."

Iggy nodded and they said nothing else. They continued making breakfast for everyone when they heard footsteps making their way down. Because they could hear the footsteps, Iggy and Nudge assumed that they were Max's. They hoped this didn't mean that Fang was gone.

Max appeared in the kitchen, dressed in something that made Nudge and Iggy do a doubletake. Max was wearing her cotton pajama shorts, but also one of _Fang's_ dark t-shirts. Why would she be wearing on of those if she just had a fight with the owner of that shirt? But what they realised next, made Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel feel both confused and relieved.

Behind Max was Fang, with both his arms wrapped around Max's waist, and whispering into Max's ear, making her smile and giggle. Max turned around and kissed Fang softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

Gazzy watched, kinda grossed out, but happy nonetheless because his two parental figures were back together. Angel beamed at Fang and Max. Nudge sighed happily and watched them.

Iggy smirked, glad that Fang wasn't leaving and Max wasn't angry anymore. "Make up sex is always better than normal sex."

Nudge hit his chest and gave him a look which was wasted on him. Max and Fang didn't reply, but they looked amused. Angel, looked slightly disturbed, but continued to eat. Gazzy looked like he was going to be sick. "Don't say that. That's disgusting."

"They've been doing it for two years." Iggy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to _say_ it. It's like admitting your parents are doing it in the room next you. Gross." Gazzy shuddered.

Max blushed slightly at Gazzy's parent comment, but felt touched that Gazzy saw her and Fang as his parental figures. She sat down and Fang took a seat beside her. They held hands underneath the table, and their thighs pressed together.

Angel put down her fork and asked Fang in a worried voice. "So, this means you're not leaving for now?"

Fang shook his head. "For good."

Iggy rolled his eyes at the couple before him. "You guys are impossible."

**BAHAHAHA...**

**Read, review and read my other story Growing Up  
- FlowerChild22**


	4. Tease

**Another one shot for my readers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Fang or Maximum Ride. **

**Tease**

((1))

Fang tried to ignore Max, who was unintentionally cracking Fang's self-restraint. She was dressed in a tight singlet and short denim shorts, due to the hot weather from the afternoon. It was now evening, and the Flock were seated around the living for their weekly movie night. It was Iggy's turn to pick a movie; an action with loads of explosions, and Max had her eyes glued to the screen. She was next to Fang on the couch, Iggy in a recliner; Nudge at his feet, Gazzy sprawled on the rug and Angel and Total curled up next to Gazzy.

During the middle of movie, Max lay down, resting her head in Fang's lap, dangerously close to an area Fang didn't want Max so close to. Her shirt had risen up, and she didn't bother to pull it down, because she didn't think Fang would've minded and Iggy was blind after all.

Fang tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible, and thought of images that would steer him far, _far_ away from inappropriate thoughts. Especially with a mind reader around. But it didn't help that Max stretched, arching her back. Or that every time she breathed loudly, his attention was drawn to where he had a clear view down Max's shirt. Or the whenever she crossed or straightened her legs, his eyes would shift from the movie to her long legs.

If anyone asked what the movie was about, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Because all he was watching was Max and how incredibly sexy she didn't know she was.

((2))

Fang lifted his dark shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was a hot day, but that didn't stop the Flock from completing their challenge.

Iggy and Gazzy challenged Max and Nudge to a game of soccer. Boys against girls.

At first Max had protested that the boys had the two tallest in the Flock, but realised they had Angel. Who could control minds. Then _Iggy_ complained that that was unfair, but Max being the stubborn and persistent girl she was, was able to convince Iggy that these teams would be fair.

Max turned around to see Fang's toned stomach and stared, then immediately scolding herself for looking. She turned away casually, hoping that Fang didn't see that. He didn't and Max sighed in relief. Fang, was feeling the heat get to him and gave up wearing his black t-shirt, and took it off.

Max focused on dribbling the ball to Nudge, who turned out to be a great goal shooter. Fang followed close behind her, but she ignored him.

She kicked the ball, just as Fang grabbed her from behind. The ball flew pass Gazzy, smacking into the net. Nudge and Angel jumped up and down in victory, claiming their win. Iggy and Gazzy started to protest, but the girls didn't back down. They all ignored Max and Fang, who were on the ground.

When Fang had grabbed Max, he fell taking Max with him, and now he lay on the floor with Max lying on top of him, his arms still around her waist.

Max couldn't move because of his arms, and then realised that Fang had no top on. She blushed at the close contact and moved her eyes back up to Fang's. But instead of the smirk she expected, she saw his eyes holding an intense gaze. She eyes widened a little when he moved up to press his lips onto hers, but didn't move back.

((3))

Fang's eyes tiredly watched the laptop screen in front of him. Max had her head rested on his chest and had an arm around her. Max didn't seem tired, but didn't feel like watching the movie on Fang's laptop. Fang wasn't tired either, but continued watching anyway.

Max moved her hand from Fang's chest to his stomach, and slipped her hand underneath his dark pajama shirt. She kept her hand, fingers spread out, on his smooth, toned stomach. Fang thought nothing of it and kissed the top of Max's head.

Max then kissed Fang's neck, and licked it. Fang chuckled, thinking that Max was just playing. Then Max lifted her leg, hitching it over Fang's sensitive area.

Fang lifted an eyebrow; either one alone he would've let it go, but all three together? Max was just teasing now.

((4))

Fang kissed the back of Max's shoulder tenderly, which caused her to stop her homework and turn around. She smiled at Fang's unexpected show of affection and kissed his cheek. She turned back to her homework that was due the day after next.

Max was seated on Fang's bed, his laptop and her textbooks and papers sprawled out around her. She tapped her pencil against the textbook she was reading, flicking the pages back and forth. Her eyes quickly scanned each page, looking for the paragraph containing what she needed for her essay. She already had six pages done and needed another four to reach the three thousand word minimum.

Fang sat behind her, his legs crossed, wrapped his hands around her waist, hands under her shirt and rested his head on her back. Max ignored him, giving her complete attention to her homework. Fang listened to her steady breathing and the sound of her fingers tapping keys on his keyboard and the scratch of her pen against paper.

After a while he started playing with her long wavy hair. Now that they settled down, Max let her hair grow out, and was now able to maintain her curls, instead of having no time (or brush) to untangle it, like when they were on the run. Max still ignored him, and turned a page in her book.

"I like your hair long." Fang moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. He moved slowly, placing soft kisses close to each other across the back of her shoulders.

"Faaang," Max whined. "Stop it. You're distracting me and I have to finish this by the day after tomorrow."

Fang smirked and stopped. Max continued and managed to get a page done before Fang started again. She huffed and turned around.

"Fine you win." Max kissed Fang passionately. He smirked against her lips and moved down to her neck. Max breath hitched in her throat, when he kissed over her pulse. She pulled his mouth back to her's and he pulled her shirt off. She pulled his off and threw it onto his desk, in the corner of the room. He kissed her a while longer then pulled away. Max pouted. "What now?"

"You're right. You should finish that essay." Fang grinned evilly and got up and threw her his shirt to wear. She pulled it over her head and then reached behind her and threw a pillow at his head. "Jerk."

He laughed and closed the door.

((5))

Fang watched cursing under his breath as Max walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom. She had on a tight, black dress - which she had worn for their date that night - and her hips swung out more than usual.

As they had gotten older, Max had gotten more confident in her looks and body. Which, sometimes was the death of Fang. She realised the power she had over him, and used this to her advantage whenever she could.

She stopped a few feet away from him and smiled, almost deviously. Fang swallowed and watched her. His eyes roamed slowly down her body and back up again just as slow. He wanted to take in every single detail on Max's body. He wanted to memorise Max's body, not only with his eyes but also his hands and lips. She reached up to her shoulder and slipped the strap off her shoulder, revealing a lacy black bra. Fang's breath hitched in his throat, and felt himself getting harder.

Max slipped off the other shoulder and pulled the dress slowly down her body, which revealed matching lacy black panties. She put a hand on her waist, and rested her weight on one leg. Fang's pants were _way_ too tight now and didn't know much more he could take.

Max pushed him further, by slipping off each strap of her bra, one at time and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Before she could, Fang was sent over the edge, swore once and had her pressed against the tightly wall, his _bulge_ obvious against her thigh. He kissed her furiously and with an urgency, that aroused Max. She smirked into his lips, knowing he would cave before she even took off her underwear.

He pulled back quickly and whispered into her hair, "You're such a tease."

**What ya think?**

**Read, review and tease them, but don't please them ;)  
- FlowerChild22**


	5. Closure

**Sup gees? New one shot for ya. Though I should be updating Growing Up...Max's POV is in normal font, Fang's POV in underline and lyrics in italic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of JRA's or James Patterson's works.**

Closure

_Where did you go?_

_Where have you been?_

_I need to know, you were my friend_

_Did I do something wrong to hurt you?_

_Left in the dark, now I am blind_

I clutched Fang's pillow close to my chest and smelled the still strong scent of him. I was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of Fang's bed. It had been two months since he left. I was no longer angry or mad, just sad. I wanted him back, so badly. So bad, it hurt. If he were to come back...I would forget being angry and just hold on to him and never let him go. I had finally - _finally - _stopped crying and now I was just numb. Fang. Fang, Fang, _Fang. _Why did you go?

I sighed, looking out of the window through the New York rain. I was thinking at her. I did every single moment of every single day. It's been two months since I left her and the Flock, and I hate myself for it everyday. I reached into my jacket pocket for the picture I had of her and I at Total's wedding. I was kissing her temple as her mum took the photo, and Max was laughing, showing pure happiness. She was truly beautiful that day, I'll never forget how beautiful.

What was she doing now? Tucking Angel into bed? Maybe even fighting for leadership of the Flock. Was Nudge talking her ear off? Were Iggy and Gazzy pulling their usual tricks, annoying her to no end? Was she teaching Dylan how to fly? Dylan. God, I hated him. So perfect. So "gorgeous". So...not right for her. Were they together? Had he made his move? The thought just made me sick to the stomach. Where were they now? 

_Suffering from burnout and brokenness_

_I'll go back and retrace my footsteps_

_I'll do anything to hear your voice and see your face again_

Did she hate me? I wouldn't blame her. My breath fogged up the window pane, as I exhaled. Jeez, it's cold. I turned up the heater in my room and booting up the new laptop I had...borrowed. Why did I have to leave my laptop behind? Why did I have to leave in such a hurry? Why did I have to leave? For Max. Max, Max, _Max._ It's always been for her. If only I could see her one more time. But if I did, I'd never leave. I closed my eyes as I lost myself in my memories.

I sniffed, hastily wiping the tear that fell from my eye. I would give my _wings _to have Fang come back and never leave me. Why though? Why? Why did he leave me? When I finally let him in. When I finally let him love me. When I finally let _myself _love him. Does heartbreak always hurt this bad? I bit his pillow to stop the cries coming from me, escape the walls and reach the ears of the others. I knew it hurt them to see me this way.

_I wish we could talk now, now that it's over_

_I see that you've moved on, but I need some closure_

_It's weighing heavy on my chest, it's all that I have left_

_I know that it's over, but I need some closure_

I just need to know. I need to know, if he still loves me.

I just want to see her one more time. For a proper good bye. I need her to know I still and always will love her. 

_It's been a year, and not one call from you  
I heard you moved on, but should I do?  
See all my friends tell me to let go?  
But I can't get you out of my mind_

It's been a year now, since Fang left. And we're doing...fine. We're not completely over it, but we most definitely have not forgotten. We vowed to never forget and take it day by day, until those twenty years are up. One down and nineteen to go right? We check his blog every day, sometimes more. His posts don't seem to give away much but...there are small hints. But we don't dare to reply. We're not ready for that yet. Maybe someday we will.

== Fang's Blog  
You are visitor number: It broke again.

Hey guys,  
I'm doing well, my...team is slowly building, we are now a team of two. Okay, okay, not much, but it's something right? She's five and her name is Minnie. Min for short. She looks just like her, apart from the wings. They're exactly like mine. It makes me happy and pained at the same time for her to look like her. Happy, cause she reminds me of her in every way, but pained cause it reminds me of how much I miss her.

It's been exactly a year since...it's hard. I know this is the first time I've talked about it...I just needed to say it, even the silent ones need to talk. I miss them. So, so much. It hurts, but I manage. Min is my company, and I've decided that I'd protect her. I just feel responsible for her for some reason. I just know that the Flock would love her, and take her in as their own. If only I could go back...but I can't. 

I tell her stories about them. Min loves it. She adores the Flock, despite not even meeting them. She's taken quite a liking to...Max. Min really wants to meet her...I've promised I'd take her to meet them. One day. I don't know how they'd react if I did. I don't even know if they still read this. Maybe they hate me and don't. Or maybe they don't hate me and they do read it. That would mean so much, if they did. Read this, that is. 

I'm starting to sound out of character...well, good bye guys. Min says good bye too.

Fly on,  
Fang ==

_Pacing back and forth, just wondering_

_Why this chapter in my life had a sudden end_

_But now it's too late to hear your voice and see your face again_

I paced around my room, Min's eyes following my every move. She didn't understand why I didn't go back. Go back to her. She thought of Max as a princess, and me as a prince. Even at a young age, Min was able to look past her mutation and think of the bright side. 

Life was going by slowly, but all I have to think is eighteen years from now. Eighteen years from now. Eighteen years from now. Eighteen years until I see him again. Fang, if you could only know how much I love and miss you.

_I wish we could talk now, now that it's over_

_I see that you've moved on, but I need some closure_

_It's weighing heavy on my chest, it's all that I have left_

_I know that it's over, but I need some closure_

**I love this song and it inspired me to write a one shot. Though I might use some of this for a future story...**

**Read, review and please, my Growing Up readers, be patient  
- FlowerChild22**


	6. Irresistable

**New one shot. An idea that was playing around in my head...and the result...**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo. **

* * *

Irresistable

Fang was avoiding me. He tried to make not obvious. But I could tell. We were best friends after all. And boyfriend and girlfriend. We knew each other inside and out. I tried talking to him about it, but you know boys. They hate any discussion I involving their problems. But I did too.

When I entered a room, he'd leave making some lame-o excuse like he had to update his blog. Which he didn't. I checked.

I tried asking Iggy about it, but came up short.

"Hey Igs." I knocked on Iggy's bedroom door.

He was lying on his bed, just chilling and listening to his iPod. "Hey Max."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He sat up, pausing his song. "What's up?"

I sat on the end of his bed. "Actually, I'm asking you what's up with Fang?"

Iggy faltered. Dead giveaway. "What do you mean?"

"Well usually a guy shouldn't cringe away from his girlfriend's touch. Or leave the room when she enters. Or avoid her gaze. Or avoid any interaction with her at all. Or do I have the definition of a couple wrong?" A tear almost fell from my eye. Almost.

Iggy however, heard the cry in my voice. "Aw Max. Don't cry. Fang loves you."

"Really?" I sniffed. "Cause he sure has a weird way of showing it."

"It's not really my place to tell." Iggy started.

I nodded. "I understand."

I left Iggy's room in search of Angel. She would know.

"Hey Angel?" I asked. She bounced over to me.

"Yes Max?" She asked sweetly.

"I know I tell you not to pry into anyone's thoughts, but I need a favor." I pulled her into my lap.

"You want to know what Fang is thinking?" She asked reading my mind.

I nodded. "If you could please."

Her adorable little face scrunched up in concentration. "Um...it's blocked. Like, really blocked."

My shoulders sagged. "Alright."

Angel jumped out of my lap, but turned around before leaving. "He still loves you though."

She skipped off and I nearly screamed in frustration. So he still loved me, but couldn't bare to be around me?

I managed to corner Fang in his room. I quietly shut the door behind me and crossed my arms, my eyes narrowing at his back which was turned to me. He had headphones in his ear, and I faintly hear his music, so he couldn't hear me.

He probably sensed I was behind him, because he turned around and sighed. He turned off his iPod and said nothing.

"If you don't want to be together, just say so." I told him, my voice cracking. "Cause I'm sick of this shit you're pulling."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that Max."

I sat down on the bed next to him. I tried to not let it get to me when he inched away. "Then what is it?"

I didn't want to look weak in front of him, but I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eye. Fang reached up to wipe it away, but then lowered his hand.

"You don't understand." He sighed.

"Then make me understand." I cried, hitting his chest. He took the blow, not bothering to block me. "Aren't I not girly enough for you?"

"Trust me, you're girly enough." He grounded out.

"You don't love me anymore?" I couldn't bare it if he said no.

"Don't say that." His voice was quiet. "I'll always love you."

"Really? It sure doesn't seem like it." I sniffed.

"Have I really been that bad?" He asked, taking my hand. I didn't pull away, because mainly I missed him. "I'm so sorry Max."

This time he did wipe away my tears, trailing my hand down my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He whispered. His head was next to mine and I took the chance and kissed him. He responded, eagerly, only to pull back quickly.

"See this is what I'm talking about!" I cried.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He asked.

"Yes!"

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I...the reason...why I haven't been near you lately is..." He mumbled the last part quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Hormones." He repeated.

At first I didn't understand. "I don't understand."

His eyes were still closed. "I have been feeling...like I...when we kiss...I want to take it further. Much further."

I blinked, letting what he said sink in. It made no sense, until, "oh."

"Yeah." Fang ran a hand through his hair. "God, this is embarrassing."

I couldn't help stop the giggle - a giggle - escape my mouth. I laughed quietly, trying to stop the outburst. "I'm so sorry Fang. But...you're so cute right now talking about your hormone...problem."

"Fine, laugh at me. Go ahead. Bruise my already damaged ego."

I put my arm around him. "I'm sorry."

I grinned. "How have you been dealing with your problems?"

"Cold showers. A lot of cold showers. And a lot of je-"

I held my hand up. "Whoa! Too much info."

Fang chuckled. "Sorry. But it's so hard around you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that time we were watching that movie? With the Flock? And you were in my lap? Well, you were wearing shorts and a tank top and exposing your long legs and stomach. Not helping Max. Or that time or reached over me to get the carton of milk and your breasts brushed up against me."

I was speechless. It was flattering and disgusting that the smallest of things set Fang off. I could use this to my advantage in the future...

"Well I apologise Fang, for being so irresistible. I'll try to remember to tone it down." I teased.

Fang chuckled. "Not too much. I quite enjoy it."

I hit his shoulder. "Please stop."

Fang kissed me once, quickly. "Alright. I'm glad that you know now."

I kissed back, longer. "Me too. Kinda."

He kissed me again and pressed our noses together. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I whispered back. "Glad to have you back."

* * *

**Read, review and check out my newest story "Determination",  
- FlowerChild22**


	7. The Babysitting Job, Part I

**Yeah, yet **_**another **_**story...Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**The Babysitting Job  
Part I**

MAX POV  
Fang held my hand reassuringly as I stared at the door in front of me. I really didn't want to do this. I twisted and turned the ring on my ring finger, a habit I picked up on my wedding day.

''It'll be alright, we'll be fine.'' Fang squeezed my hand, pulling it away from my other hand.

I nodded, ''Yeah, it'll be a piece of cake. I mean, I raised the Flock right?''

''Exactly.'' Fang kissed my forehead. ''Now, let's do it.''

I nodded again. ''Here we go.''

''Uh Max? You need to ring the doorbell for them to answer the door.'' I stood there unable to move my hands. Fang rolled his eyes, he reached for the doorbell pressing it once. The tune was a simple ding doing, repeating three times.

I turned to Fang panicking, ''What if I can't do this? What if they hate me?''

I know, the great Maximum Ride scared? I can save the world, but not look after a couple of kids for a few hours.

Fang sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Max, relax.''

I did exactly that. Fang has that affect on me.

A tall curvy woman answered the door, ''You must be Max and Fang. You can call me Rachel.'' She shook our hands. ''Dr Martinez told me about you two.'' I managed a smile. She continued, ''My husband and I will be home at eleven, bed time is nine and they already had an early dinner." She turned her head. "JAMES, COME ON WE'LL BE LATE!''

Fang and I jumped at her sudden yelling. A man appeared at the bottom of the stairs, attempting to tie his bow tie.

''Honey, I don't know how to do this," he huffed impatiently.

''James, hang on. I need to round up the kids.'' Rachel ran up the stairs, slowly as her heels were slowing her down.

''Here I'll do it.'' I stepped up the Rachel's husband, and did his tie.

He grinned, ''Thanks.'' He turned to Fang, ''She's a keeper.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Fang casually wrapped an arm around my waist.

''Oh, young love.'' Rachel sighed, ''James do you remember we used to be like that?''

James nodded, ''Yes I remember honey.'' He kissed her hair, ''All set?''

''Yes. One more thing, emergency numbers are on the fridge.''

Three kids appeared on the bottom of the stairs. The eldest, I'm guessing, had messy brown hair, kind of like Gazzy's. He probably was around eight years old. The next kid was no older than five. She had curly brown hair, reaching her waist and was wearing denim overalls and a pink t-shirt. The last child, the youngest, was only two years old. He ran to his mum. Rachel picked him up and stroked his hair.

''This is Harry, he's eight.'' He placed her hand on the eldest of the three, and then placed it on the middle child, ''this is Lucy, she's four. And this young one is Kevin. Well that's all, I think, and we'll see you soon.'' Rachel handed Kevin to Fang and kissed all of her children goodbye.

Fang held Kevin casually against him, as if it was his own child. I smiled at the sight. Fang raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

''So, what do you guys want to do?'' My nervousness from earlier faded away, my maternal instincts kicking in.

''I wanna bake cookies!'' Lucy jumped up and down.

Fang snorted beside me, ''Yeah, Max and cooking?'' I playfully hit Fang on his arm.

Lucy's older brother jumped with her, ''Yeah! Me too!''

We walked into the kitchen and Fang handed Kevin to me, ''I'll take it from here.'' I rolled my eyes.

''What are your names?'' Harry asked, looking up at Fang. Since Fang was so tall, Harry had to strain his neck to look at him. Fang picked him up and plopped him onto the kitchen counter.

''Well, I'm Max and he's Fang.'' Kevin fidgeted in my arms.

''You're those people who were on tv!'' Harry bobbed up and down excitedly. ''Yeah you guys were flying. When I grow up I wanna be just like Gazzy!''

I laughed, ''Really? Just wait 'til I tell Gazzy has a fan.''

Fang rummaged around the room, looking for ingredients and utensils. Lucy helped him and stood on a stool, following Fang's instructions. Fang looked so comfortable taking care of the kids. Maybe it's time to tell him.

Fang caught me staring, ''What?''

''Nothing,'' I said innocently. Fang narrowed his eyes. He shrugged and continued baking.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. The Babysitting Job, Part II

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**The Babysitting Job  
Part II**

Lucy jumped up and down, ''Cookies! Cookies!''

Her brother joined her, Kevin jumped up and down in my arms.

''Wait for them to cool down, before eating them.'' Fang brought a tray out of the oven. ''Try one.''

I took one eying Fang, he smiled smugly. I bit into it, its chocolate chip goodness melted in my mouth. It wasn't that bad actually, nearly as good as my mum's. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. I kept a mutual expression.

''Well?'' Fang asked anxiously. I know, actual emotion from Fang. Ever since we got together, he actually started showing his emotions. Well, only to me anyway.

''Not bad,'' I replied uninterested. I bit into it again, but I couldn't help it, a small "mmm" escaped my mouth.

''It's good isn't it?'' Fang smug smile grew wider.

''No, it's not.'' I finished off my cookie, wiping my hands on my jeans.

''Well I guess that means you don't want anymore.'' As I reached to take another, Fang slid the tray away from me. I turned away from him. In the corner of my eye, Fang was watching me with that stupid smug expression.

''Come on, admit it. I'm an alright chef.'' Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear, ''Tell me how much you love them.''

I broke away from his grip. ''No,'' I said, being my stubborn self. I looked at the cookies longingly. I really wanted another. I gave up.

''Fine! You're right. Now, hand one over. Now.'' Fang held the tray away from me. I reached over his shoulder, stretching for the tray.

''How much do you love them?'' He asked teasingly.

''I love them, okay? Now give me one.'' Fang gently pushed me away.

''And how much do you love me?'' He asked cupping his ear.

''A lot.'' I replied rolling my eyes.

Fang kissed my forehead, ''Good.''

Then finally, he handed me a cookie. It was good.

''How did you learn to cook like this?'' I asked, my mouth full.

''I just followed the recipe,'' Fang shrugged.

I frowned, ''when I follow the recipe, it never works.''

''Because you great at giving orders, but horrible at following them.''

I playfully punched Fang in the arm. ''Whatever.'' I rolled my eyes.

Harry, Lucy and Kevin sat there the whole time, finding the whole situation hilarious.

After a few minutes - these kids were fast eaters - we had finished all of the cookies.

''What do you guys want to do next?'' Fang asked, lifting Lucy and Harry off the counter.

''I wanna...wanna...'' Harry thought, very excited.

''Let's start off with Hide and Seek first?'' I suggested, adjusting Kevin on my hip.

''Yeah!'' Harry and Lucy jumped in sync.

I started counting, ''okay, one, two three...''

**Still to be continued...**


	9. The Babysitting Job, Part III

**Short as. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**The Babysitting Job  
Part III**

''That wasn't too hard. I had fun.'' I laid my head on Fang's lap. I stretched my legs across the couch. It was actually long enough.

''I told you had nothing to worry about.'' Fang stroked my hair absent mindedly.

''Yeah, yeah I know.'' I stared at the ceiling. ''Don't you think Harry is a lot like Gazzy at that age. And Lucy is a lot like Angel at that age. I feel like I'm raising the Flock again. Minus Iggy and Nudge.''

"Hmmm," Fang agreed absentmindedly. "It's making me think."

"About?" I pressed.

"The future."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Our own family."

I froze. Did he know? "What?"

"I think...I think I'm ready to be a real father. Like, have my own children." Fang answered, stroking my hair. My hand immediately moved to my stomach.

"Really?" I asked. There couldn't be a better opportunity to tell Fang the news. "Fang, I have something to tell you."

"It's okay if you're not ready." He assured me. "No pressure or anything."

"Fang." I grabbed, both sides of his face and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hahahahahahah open ending….you're all gonna hate me. Just use your imaginations.**

**Read, review and chill until the next chapter,  
- FlowerChild22**


	10. Directions

**Another one shot, inspired by an ad about road trips. And those who asked, Max and Fang were twenty-two (or was it four?) in the last chapters….Oh and I won't be continuing that mini-series. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Directions**

"Turn right." Max told me, pointing to the right.

"But the map says, straight ahead." I replied, eyes on the road.

"Just turn right. I go right." Max insisted.

"I don't want to turn right." I told her, and drove straight ahead.

"No, you missed the turn!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes. "That was my intention."

"Whatever. Take the long way." She sniffed and crossed her arms. My lip quirked up in amusement.

"I will." I replied, knowing that it's piss her off.

"Stupid ass." She muttered under her breath.

"I believe I was sexy a couple days earlier." I smirked.

"Yeah, that was then." She replied. 'You're a stupid, big-headed, ass today."

"You don't really mean that." I told her, holding her hand.

"Uh yeah, I do." She snorted, but didn't pull her hand back. "At least right now, I do."

I rolled my eyes and continued driving. I quickly looked side to side, looking at my surroundings. I don't remember this place…

"You're lost aren't you?" Max snorted. "Typical male. Refusing to ask for help."

"I'm not." I assured her. I was lost. I had _no _idea where we were.

"I know where to go-"

I cut her off. "I _don't _need help."

She shrugged. "Fine. Don't listen to your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "We just need to…make a U-turn somewhere here…"

"Seriously Fang. I know where to go."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright."

"You sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. " I answered, though I didn't sound sure.

"You don't sound sure." She commented.

"I am." I told her, sounding more sure, but not as much as I wanted to.

"Right." She said, not convinced.

It was silent for two minutes before I caved. "Alright, I'm lost. Help me."

"What was that?" She cupped her ear.

"I said I'm lost." I answered, knowing she heard just fine.

"I know. Just wanted to hear it again." She grinned, but kissed my cheek. "Alright, let's swap seats."

She moved so that she could slide over the centre console, and I moved to open my door but instead moved to my right and kissed Max.

We pulled back slowly, never really separating our lips.

"When are we supposed to be there by?" She asked.

"Two hours." I answered.

She grinned. "I can make in one."

She inched forward again, kissing me softly.

* * *

**Sometimes it's easier for me to write one-shots.**

**Read, review and inspire me.  
- FlowerChild22**


	11. Angels

**Hey :)**

**New one. A quickie. (LOL) A few time jumps, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

_I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before you hit the ground_

_And I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before hit the ground_

-:-:-:-:-:-

_She's never got her heart broken at all_

_At the top of the world, she's gonna fall_

_I'm gonna take her fears_

_And whisper in her ear_

_It's okay, from here_

_It's gonna be alright_

They all think she's fearless. She's everything to them: mother, sister, hero. But sometimes it can be too much. Everyone needs someone to lean on and he was hers. And though she never admitted it aloud, she was he was there for her. Always.

"I'm scared Fang." She whispered, moving her body closer to the dark-haired boy, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her. "I can't do this. I can't save the world."

He kissed the top of her head, knowing it would reassure her, not completely, but enough. "I know. It'll be fine."

He continued to whisper sweet reassurances into her ear. Although he never said those three words, she could hear them between the lines.

_Cause she's coming down fast_

_And someone's gonna break her fall_

_And a voice in the back of my head calls_

_I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before you hit the ground_

_And I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before hit the ground_

"It's okay, Max." Fang reassured her.

She looked sceptical. "How do you know that? Who'll be there to catch me when I fall?"

"I will. You know that." He answered, sounding very sure of himself. "That's _if, _Max."

He softly kissed the top of her forehead; something she grew accustomed to and felt that she probably wouldn't be able to live without.

"I love you Max." He told her. "And that's why I'm here for you."

She nodded feeling sleepy in his arms, and curled up against his torso. She whispered something incoherent, but sounding something like, "I love you."

_I wanna take her frown_

_Turn it upside down_

_I wanna show her the love she's been missing out_

_I'm no superman_

_But save her I can  
So right here I'll stand  
If she comes crashing down_

Max laughed; a sound Fang hadn't heard for months. He was glad she back on her feet and feeling like herself again. Her eyes twinkled as she listened to one of Gazzy's stories. He talked animatedly; glad to have the old Max back.

Max felt Fang's gaze on her and glanced up. She smiled softly at him and looked back at Gazzy and laughed once again. Gazzy beamed up at her when he finished and Max ruffled his hair affectionately.

She now slept soundly most nights, though always by his side, in his arms. She was grateful for the help Fang gave and felt like she could actually do what she was set out to do. That is, save the world.

_Cause she's coming down fast_

_And someone's gonna break her fall_

_And a voice in the back of my head calls_

_I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before you hit the ground_

_And I know angels, don't fall that often_

_Baby I'll catch you, catch you, catch you_

_Before hit the ground_

* * *

**Read, review and keep on writing,  
- FlowerChild22**


	12. PDA

**A little one shot while working on my English holiday homework. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

PDA

Fang was never big on PDA. It was all part of his "unemotional" façade. I didn't mind, it was Fang after all. So it wasn't a surprise that it took him six months into our relationship to hold my hand in front of the Flock. Another two months before he held my hand in public.

One month after that, he finally had the courage to kiss me in front of the Flock. Even then, it was only a quick, two second peck-on-the-lips every morning. There were other little displays of affection that no one noticed.

Whether it was a hand on the small of my back, or a kiss in my hair. A small smile when no one's looking, or his arm around my waist whenever we curled up on the couch together. Small, but significant.

It was only when we were alone and away from watching eyes, did Fang truly express how he felt about me.

* * *

**Short, but sweet eh?**

**Read, review and jeez do I hate English,  
- FlowerChild22**


	13. Sunday Morning

**Hello my lovelies :)**

**Another oneshot for you, you can listen to the song while reading if you want. Feeling a little mellow today (as it is Sunday) and I'm proud that I've finished my homework, so now I have time to myself.**

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

MAX POV  
"Morning," a deep voice greeted softly. I could hear the smile on Fang's voice.

I smiled, embracing the feeling of his arms around me. He kissed my shoulder tenderly, a soft pressure against my skin. I pulled the covers tighter around us, twisting myself around so I was facing him.

I kissed him softly. "Morning."

"How was work?" I asked softly, not wanting to break the tranquil of our quiet home.

He shrugged, an old habit of his that he never broke out of. "Same old. Same old. Busy, crazy. You?"

Fang and I, after saving the world, managed to finish and graduate from high school, despite not having any formal education (if you didn't include those few weeks in Virginia) passed with flying colours and attended College – Fang majoring in IT and myself majoring in English – and now ten years later we have a home and relatively normal lives. Fang worked at some big IT company, whereas I taught English to sixteen year olds at a nearby private high school.

I shrugged, mimicking his movements. "Same. Tiring. Teenagers are quite the handful at times."

Fang held me tighter to him. "I'm just glad to come home to you."

"How sweet." I teased.

Our bedroom was dark, the curtains yet to be pulled open, but we didn't mind lying there in the dark. It was Sunday morning and we felt like having a day to ourselves, after spending the whole day with the Flock the day before. If only we could have more than just the one day to ourselves.

Fang's hand traced every curve and dip of my bare body, softly and slowly, making sure he traced most of my body. His hands ghosted over my hip and across my stomach, lightly tracing circles on my stomach before moving back onto my waist, leaving it there, drawing incoherently.

We heard the phone ring downstairs, but neither of us made a move to get up. Sunday was our lazy day. Our alone time. When no one could distract us, not work, not Mum, not the Flock. Only each other. The ringing stopped, before starting up again. It was persistent, refusing to stop until someone picked up. Still, neither Fang nor I moved.

Next was Fang's cell phone on his bedside table, moving across until it reached the edge. Fang sighed and removed his hand from his ministrations and caught it before it could fall to the floor. He read the ID caller and groaned before clicking the red button.

"Sara, from work." He answered before I could ask. My eyes narrowed at the phone, but I said nothing. I wasn't worried. Fang was just as annoyed by her as I was.

"Maybe I could change my number…" He mused.

I slapped him playfully. "That's rude Fang."

He chuckled. "Only joking. Sort of."

I rolled my eyes, just as his phone started ringing again. He didn't pick it up, so I reached over him, clutching the sheets closer to my chest, pressing against his chest to grab his phone.

"I quite like this position." Fang grinned.

I grinned and handed him the phone, staying on his chest, facing him. "Answer it."

"Must I?" He almost pouted at me. I nodded in reply.

He swiped his finger down his screen holding the phone a little away from him. "Yes?"

"Hi uh, Fang?" Sara's voice sounded unsure and nervous. "Are you busy? I mean, like, are you free today?"

Fang motioned for me to be quiet and nodded, stuffing some of the sheet into my mouth to stop myself making any noise.

"I'm busy." Fang replied, blunt and straight to the point.

"Oh, that's alright…it's just that I thou-"

Fang cut her off. "With my fiancée."

She stopped mid-sentence and paused.

"Fiancée?" She enquired.

"Yep." Fang answered.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sor-" Fang pressed end call before she could let the word out.

I scowled at Fang. "That's was a little harsh."

Fang shrugged, the action feeling weird when I was lying on his chest. "You don't understand how persistent she gets. I had to make it cold and quick so she didn't bother me ever again."

I huffed loudly and said no more. Until I recalled what he told her. "Fiancée?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "I guess I ruined the surprise then."

He reached toward his bedside table and opened the drawer pulling out a small black box. "Marry me?"

The way he asked was so Fang-like and short it made the moment romantic. Despite the fact that he had just rejected a girl on the phone moments before, and we were both lying naked in our bed, I grinned and nodded.

"Yes." I grinned, unable to wipe the goofy smile of my face. I didn't cry, or scream, or hesitate. Just grinned.

He opened the tiny box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, one centre diamond; the _Tiffany_ _& Co. _signature engagement ring. I picked it up, seeing the recognisable "_Tiffany & Co._" engraved in the band.

"Fang." I breathed. "This would've cost millions."

"Not millions." He assured me. "Don't worry anyway. The job pays well, might as well spend it on my girl."

I smiled, still feeling guilty and handed the ring back to him so he could slip it onto my finger. He proudly slid it onto my left ring finger, holding the hand up so he could admire the ring on my hand.

He kissed me softly then pulled back. "Want to tell the Flock?"

I nodded and grinned. This Sunday we'd make an exception.

* * *

**I honestly didn't intend to have Fang propose. It started off as a songfic, but then I got rid of the lyrics and went from there.**

**Read, review and I'd **_**love **_**a Tiffany engagement ring,  
- FlowerChild22**


	14. His Proposal

**Disclaimer: Clearly Fang and Max are fightingin the sixth book, because of all the sexual tension between them. Clearly. Just as how clearly I don't own Maximum Ride. Clearly. **

**His Proposal**

"Max, can you come in here?" Fang called from the living room.

"What now?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Angel looked up from her math homework and grinned. "Don't worry Max. You'll like it."

"Sure," I replied sarcastically.

Angel said no more, but continued her homework the big grin unable to leave her face.

"You are strange girl Angel sometimes. Brilliant, but strange."

Angel pointed to her temple. "I read minds remember?"

"I never forget." I smiled at Angel and stroked her long, blonde curls. It was hard to believe that my little baby was now sixteen and in high school. And so beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you Max," Angel reassured her.

I laughed. "Don't know about that."

"Max?" Fang called again.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I threw my hands up in the air and made my way, albeit slowly to the living room. Angel laughed, a light tinkling sound.

I found Fang sitting on the couch. Doing nothing but sit there. Okay.

"What'd you want?" I stood in the doorway. He motioned for me to come to him.

"Yeah?" I asked irritably, hands on hips. I stood in front of him, but he pulled me closer to him, with his hands on my waist.

"Sit with me." He pulled me into his lap, and I let do so, making myself comfortable. So what? I like being embraced by Fang. Sue me.

He chuckled and spoke. "You're the most stubborn, impatient, confusing, frustrating-"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held his finger to me lips to shut me up.

"-bossy, sarcastic woman I have and will ever know."

I crossed my arms. "Is this why you called me in here? To insult me? Cause I-"

He cut me off, by talking over me. "But you are also the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, strong, determined, tough, caring woman I love and so much more."

I smiled and uncrossed my arms. "Good recovery."

But he wasn't done yet.

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

I stared at Fang, unable to believe that he just popped the question. To me. Never in my life, did I think I would ever have the chance to even _think _about marriage. Well, I never thought I'd make it to twenty four either, but here we are.

Now that the world is 'saved', the Flock and I decided to settle down and live a relatively normal - you know, despite having WINGS - life. And now, here we were: sitting in our home like every other night, except for that fact that Fang JUST ASKED ME TO FREAKING MARRY HIM.

Cue girly and out-of-character squeal.

"Kinda need an answer. But no biggie." He shrugged. "I can wait."

When I finally snapped out of my staring fest, I rolled my eyes at him. Then broke out into a huge cheesy grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes," I answered, pulling back. "Yes Fang. I will marry you."

He grinned cause my grin to stretch more and held me to him. "Funny. I thought it would've taken me _years _to get you to marry me. Considering it took me _ages _for you to acknowledge us as a couple."

I gave him a look. "Don't ruin the moment."

**Whatcha think?**

**Read, review and you guys are gonna have to live off these oneshots for now…  
- FlowerChild22**


	15. 8 Years of Silence

**So when I heard this song and read the lyrics, I couldn't help but think that it was written specifically for Max and Fang in _Fang_ and _Angel. _And then it started to talk about blood running in each other's veins and I _knew _I had to write a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Maximum Ride_ or _8 Years of Silence. _They belong to James Patterson and The Scene Aesthetic respectively.**

* * *

**8 Years of Silence**

_I remember that day you left without notice  
Abandoned your heart and your home  
So I'm singing to break these eight years of silence  
That I've learned to lead on my own_

"You left. You left our family, the Flock and you left _me_. Nothing but a note." Max blinked furiously to kept her tears at bay and pointed to Fang then herself. It was the most emotion she showed in eight years, and the Flock were both relieved and worried at that fact. "And to think I loved you. That you _loved_ me."

Fang winced at Max's cracking voice and took every one of Max's words, like a blow to his chest, his heart. He felt horrible – no, that word didn't even begin to describe it – that _he _was the cause of Max's pain, her suffering. She steadied herself, and slammed down the walls that she had built over the years.

"You abandoned me. You abandoned our _family_ and _replaced us _with a new family and tell us that you'll meet us in twenty years, if you're even alive, and now you come back expecting us to work with a bunch of mutants you recruited?" Max's voice now, instead of growing louder like he expected, was strong and detached, making it sound much worse than if she screamed. Each word was like a stab to his heart, over and over, ripping open his chest and tearing his heart apart.

"Max, I—"

"_No, _Fang." She held up a hand and looked to his 'family' who all pretended like they weren't eavesdropping on Fang and Max's dispute. Just like how the Flock were pretending not to behind Max.

"Max. Please." His desperation was seeping through this usual wall, a surprise to his new friends and his old family.

It pained Fang to see Max react like this. Cold and reserved, as if she didn't smile anymore, as if she didn't belong to him – he couldn't think that anymore, he had no possession over Max – as if she wasn't the Max he knew and loved. He wished she was angry; _anything _to show him that she was just as fiery as she used to be, a trait of hers he loved her for.

Truth was Max wasn't the Max she used to be. She stuffed her emotions deep inside of her, turning into a hollow shell, no life inside of her, no passion, no anger, no happiness, nothing. And the fact that she wasn't even angry at him; worried him. There were no punches or kicks his way, like he expected and it was like a slap in the face.

In the years that Fang was gone, Max matured, grew into a cynical and pessimistic twenty-two year old who believed in nothing and trusted no one. If the one person in her life she trusted more than anyone betrayed her, then she saw no point in trusting anyone but herself. She learnt to depend on no one and lead her Flock only using her head, not her heart. Her heart left, the same day Fang did. And now he was back, still in possession of her heart, but she didn't want it back.

Dylan stepped forward to step between Fang and Max, but Iggy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No Dylan, they need to sort this out. Alone."

Dylan stood his ground for a moment, but complied. Iggy ushered the Flock into the house, leaving Max and Fang alone to fight themselves. Fang's gang too got the message, and followed the Flock into the house. Fang and Max didn't react to their leaving; they hadn't realised that they were being watched; only being able to concentrate on each other – like they always did, but this time not in the same way as they used to.

_Feeling trapped even in my own skin  
Are you what you dreamt of becoming?  
The man I grew up with doesn't exist  
In his place stands a sad hypocrite_

"I keep asking myself whether I can trust you anymore." Max stared at him, not even wavering, her eyes strong and impassive. Fang searched her eyes for any clue into what she was feeling, but came up short.

"Max," he whispered. For the first time in years, Max didn't give in to the sound of his voice, just stared at him. "I'm still Fang."

Max shook her head. "No. You're not. Fang wouldn't break his promise. He wouldn't leave because he thought the Flock would be in 'danger'. He'd stick it out like always, and stay by my side. You, are not Fang."

"It was for your safety!" He screamed at her, his frustration for his message to be heard compelling him to raise his voice.

"My safety? _My _safety?" She stared at him disbelievingly. Finally all the bottled up anger fuelled her, and she didn't keep it in, letting it all out.

"You promised _twice _that you wouldn't leave. And you broke that promise, _twice. _Wait, let me correctthat. You came back again with your gang again, and left. _Again. _You're not the Fang I grew up with. You're just a man that smashed my heart into a million pieces and abandoned me." Her eyes never left his, and they bored into him, killing him. "You gave up. Fang would _never _give up. You wanted to give into the whitecoats. Gave into their plan. Didn't fight. Let Dylan to take your place."

_And broken hearts aren't sewn together  
With cheap empty words_

"I know Max, I know." He hung his head in shame, but lifted his head to meet hers. "Let me explain."

Max crossed her arms and watched him with mistrustful eyes. She didn't say anything and Fang knew this was his chance to explain. He hesitated, now that he had the chance to explain, he wasn't sure which way he should go about it.

He took a risk, and stepped closer to her. "Can't you see? Can't you see I left you, I let you go, that I let you run into _Dylan's _arms because I love you?"

Max noticed that he used the present tense, but she didn't let it sway her. "Did you really think that was for the best?"

"Yes, I did. I still do." He took another tentative step forward. "Look what happened. Now both of our gangs are saving the world together, in our own way."

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't saving the world in the way you wanted Fang. Maybe we should have just continued to do air shows, and have our lives at risk with every minute we flew up in the sky for anyone to shoot at us!" Max was on a roll, and she wasn't about to let up yet.

"And look what happened Fang! We _did _get shot at. Didn't see that one coming." Fang would've smiled at the fact that she was almost the Max she used to be, her old-sarcastic-self coming out, if he wasn't so focused on making Max see his way.

She continued, stepping closer to him until she was in his face, although she had to look up at him. "And now you're using the words 'I love you' to get me to forgive you? Oh no buddy," – she poked his chest – "that isn't going to work. Those words don't mean _anything _anymore."

And just when Fang thought he had reached her, she went ahead and told him that he basically had no chance of getting her to forgive him.

_This bridge burned such a long time ago  
No signs of burnt wood, ashes, or coals  
Had it all  
Had it all here  
But you left us and just disappeared_

"So everything," he asked in a soft voice, "everything we had, gone?"

Max looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "I will never forget our past Fang. Despite how much I wished I did, I never will."

She then looked him in the eyes, her hands still on his chest. "But you left us, and that's what only matters now. What we had, we can never…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words, because no matter how angry she was at Fang, she knew that she will always still love him. More than she could ever love Dylan. There was no point in lying to herself. "We will never be the same again."

_I guess when you've lied so many times  
You create a false sense of the truth  
Half the blood in my veins  
Yes, sir, I hate to say  
Half of that blood  
It belonged to you_

"How could you do it Fang?" She asked. "How could you walk away from us? My blood runs in your veins."

Fang didn't answer. He instead decided to push his luck – something he always seemed to do when it came to Max – and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. After all, Fang didn't have a way of words, only using his actions to express his feelings.

Max allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms and even rested her head on his shoulder. He permitted himself a small victory. Maybe he could get her to trust him. Maybe not fully, not to the extent she used to, but he'd try. Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**So I decided to make the ending promising, instead of the depressing and cold ending I was planning to write.**

**Read, review and listen to the song,  
- FlowerChild22**


	16. Moments

**Just a little quick drabble written because it was my birthday yesterday (or today for you northern hemisphere peeps). FYI, unbeta-ed or edited, I apologise for any errors.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Nor will I ever.**

* * *

Fang woke to see a mass of brown curls splayed across his chest, their owner slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend's serene expression, a huge contrast to her usual tough and sarcastic demeanour. He liked that when it was only the two of them in the night, she would take down her walls and shows that she is like everyone else and is vulnerable. The same way she liked when he took down his emotional barriers and just be himself and talk.

His fingers on his right hand idly raked through her hair, getting caught in some tangles every now and again, but he didn't mind. He didn't care that she didn't spend numerous hours curling or straightening it, but letting it fall down on either side of her face naturally. But he did like that she hadn't bothered to cut it, but rather let it grow out past her shoulders reaching just below her ribs.

One of her hands rested on his heart, the other wedged between her stomach and his. His other arm was wrapped around the dip of her back, where his fingers would lightly graze against her bare skin every now and again. His eyes quickly flickered to the Micky Mouse clock on their bedside table – Iggy and Gazzy had found the exact clock that they had blown up back at the E-shaped house and gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday – which read a little past half-past seven.

Because he was lying on his back, his wings were slightly squashed but he wasn't uncomfortable. Max's wings were slightly unfolded and her feathers were slightly ruffled, which may or may not had been of Fang's doing, and needed a smoothing down sometime in the future. Fang couldn't help but look forward when that would be, so he could run his hands through her soft and silky feathers.

Fang looked at her body, taking in every detail, from the white crop singlet and the baby blue striped pyjama shorts she wore, to her sun-kissed skin and the tan line around her ankles. It was hot, as it was always in Arizona, in Max's room, only a pedestal fan in the corner to keep the couple cool during the night, and even though their bodies were pressed against each other Fang didn't want to shift their position. And by the way her hand would slightly grasp his chest, her nails scraping against his bare chest, she didn't want too either.

A content sigh left Max's mouth and she shifted her position slightly. Fang looked down at her head. "How long have you been awake?"

Max looked up to face Fang. "A while."

When Fang's expression changed, she quickly added, "don't worry. You didn't wake me."

Fang's grip around her body tightened and Max's nestled her underneath Fang chin and they fell into a comfortable silence and allowed themselves to relax just a little longer. Because in a few hours everyone else in the house would wake up and their own private alone time would end, with the sounds of the Flock; Nudge's chatter, Iggy's morning grumbling, Gazzy's singing and Angel's giggles filling the entire house.

Fang pressed his lips in Max's hair, which still smelled like her fruity shampoo and conditioner and tucked the scent into his memory somewhere in the back of his long-term memory. Fang loved moments like these, even though they weren't talking or doing anything in particular, just being with each other.

* * *

**Read, review and peace out,  
-FlowerChild****22**


End file.
